Electrical connectors are known which receive in terminal receiving cavities thereof one or more electrical conductors having terminals terminated on ends thereof, which terminals electrically engage mating terminals in a corresponding electrical connector. Wire seals are known which are disposed around each electrical conductor at the rearward end of the connector to provide a sealing engagement between the conductor and the connector housing. Each wire seal is disposed in an enlarged housing, has a rearward portion in interference fit with the sidewalls of the rearward cavity section, and also has a forward portion which engages the conductor in interference fit therearound, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,866.
It is desirable to provide a wire seal which sealingly engages a conductor at two spaced locations for improved sealing, and it is desirable to provide redundant sealing thereby to minimize the possibility of improper sealing due to possible tearing of the wire seal at one of the two locations during insertion or removal of a terminated conductor.
It is also desirable to provide two locations for sealing engagement with a conductor where each location is axially spaced from that location where the wire seal engages the sidewalls of the rearward cavity section for sealing with the connector housing.
It is still further desirable to provide a wire seal which engages the conductor rearward from the housing to provide relief from lateral stress on the conductor adjacent the housing.